Mine
by zendayafan100
Summary: After the fight with Thanos, Banner and Romanoff get their happy ending. (Note: First chapter is a quick scene that explains the title of this story.)
1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey all, Z-Fan here! Now, for those of you wondering why the heck I've gone from anime and games to popular movies/comic it's because I wanted a solid fanfiction story for Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner after watching Age of Ultron. Took a while to figure out a story line for these two, but thankfully Fairy Tail helped me with the beginning. For those of you who are Fairy Tail fans, I think you kind of know what the first chapter is going to be about based on the title of this story. Enjoy. :3**

 **PS: I AM busy right now but there was three free hours a couple days ago from helping my friend out to watch Age of Ultron and write this fic of Banner and Romanoff. My friend thought it was nice, short but nice. Thank you for letting me have some time to post this buddy.**

* * *

Thanos turned towards the sound of my gunshot. The bullet ricocheted off of him and buried itself into the wall.

 _Shit._ I thought as I collapsed to the ground, the gash in my side throbbing from the exertion of sitting up and shooting him. I pressed my free hand tighter against it, aware of how slick they felt, as the gun slipped out of my hand. I could hear his heavy footfalls approaching and soon he was above me looking down at me.

"You humans amuse me," Thanos said, who looked just about as banged up as I did. Although I can thank Thor, Hulk, and Vision for that, they were the only ones who seemed to actually scratch him without the need of some high tech weapon from that little raccoon alien, Rocket. "Even when wounded you put up a fight even when it is hopeless."

My side throbbed and the pain was almost too much too handle, but I knew that years of practice had me only show grit teeth under situations of intense pain. I stared up at him with silent cold fury. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Thanos' mouth quirked into a smile as he raised his leg, preparing to bring it down and crush me. "Resilient too, I see. But that will not-"

The wall next to us erupted as a flash of green punched Thanos square in the jaw, sending him flying as I was scooped up and pressed gingerly against a hulking chest. Hulk's chest.

He snarled in the direction Thanos flew. "Mine," he said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes, this story takes place sometime when the Guardians of the Galaxy meet the Avengers (how else would Natasha know that cute and dangerous raccoon?). Yes, I am a Gajeel and Levy (GaLe) shipper to all you Fair Tail fans reading this. No, I won't continue the fight because it won't do the actual movie justice when they finally have Thanos and the Avengers duke it out.**

 **Hope you liked this quick scene either way. ;)**


	2. Together

**Author's Note:**

 **Alright this is the actual Bruce x Natasha happy ending I want to happen.**

 **Just to explain, the house that Bruce and Natasha are at is a safe house similar to Hawkeye's safe house that his family lives in. Plus, I know in the previous chapter that Natasha was wounded, but there has been time to recuperate since the fight with Thanos (she got patched up in the same way Hawkeye did in Age of Ultron).**

 **Alright, enjoy!**

 **Z-Fan**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, exhaustion still lingering in my every fiber of my being. I lay there on the bed staring lazily at the fan slowly spinning-

…

I sat up suddenly, forgetting about my exhaustion completely as I wildly looked around the room. Where the heck am I? The room didn't look familiar at all! My eyes settled on the sleeping form lying peacefully on the bed next to me after a quick scan of the alien surroundings.

Natasha.

I remembered every single offer of running away together she dangled in front of my face right then and there. _That's right, we defeated Thanos_ , I recalled from the jumble of memories that was a crazy mess of the fight as I was Hulk. _I must have passed out in the end after her lullaby and she brought me here to run away from responsibilities that no longer need._

I stood up as I remembered the day when she came to me while I was in India and brought me to S.H.I.E.L.D. to help retrieve the Tessaract. Then we got pulled into that whole alien invasion mess, which was the only reason why the Avengers stuck together. Now that that was over, I guess I could put the green guy behind me.

A rumble traveled through my mind at that thought, reminding me of Hulk's constant presence within me. Well, maybe not all behind me. I wonder where we are?

I quietly opened the sliding glass door and walked onto the patio door, awed by the sight of the ocean a good walking distance away. The smell of the ocean air and the cries of seagulls took my breath away. It was all so… peaceful.

I chuckled to myself. "Guess I'm not in Kansas anymore."

The pair of arms that wrapped around my chest made me jump in surprise. "Mmm… no you definitely aren't," Natasha said, sleepily as she hugged me from behind.

I stood stiffly, unsure of what to do as Nat buried her head into my back. Sensing my hesitation, she slowly walked over to my side.

"What is it?" she asked when I looked at her.

"I'm kind of wondering whether this is a dream or not," I answered truthfully, looking around at the palm trees, the sand, and the distant waves of the ocean crashing against the beach. I turned back to her to see her smiling.

"Trust me, it isn't," she said, gently grabbing me by the arm and pulling me back into the house. "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

* * *

Hours later…

Nat and I sat on our patio, with a glass of wine in our hands as we watched the best sunset ever. The words to describe this evening wouldn't do it justice. What I can say is that this has been the most relaxed I've been since the day the other guy has been around.

When the sun completely disappeared in its sink behind the horizon, Nat shifted her position from leaning on me and sat up. She reached her hand out to me and I took it. She slowly helped me up to my feet and guided me into our bedroom. Without saying anything, Nat took my wine glass and placed both of our glasses on a dresser before she led me to the bed.

We sat down on the edge of it, slowly leaning in and pressing our lips together. It was a short, tender kiss that only lasted for a minute, but it felt like they were together for an eternity.

When I pulled away from her to take in a deeper breath, her eyes, which were closed from our kiss, opened and stared into my soul. Her blue eyes, which could literally bore holes into her enemies, stared softly into mine, open to me and just to me. In that look, I knew what was obviously on her mind, and she spoke it out to me.

"Anything you want to know about me," she whispered, her breath grazing against my open lips. "You can ask, and I'll tell you everything. No spy secrets will be kept from you."

She was opening herself to me, completely. I gulped as I said what she most likely read was on the tip of my tongue. "I promise I won't run from you ever again."

"Good," she said, before continuing the kiss and the rest of the world fell away from me. There was only me and Nat, and for now that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **3 opinions of my own story:**

 **Slightly cheesy romance? Yes.**

 **Overdone? No.**

 **To the point? Yes.**

 **Idk if any of you liked this or not, but this was an idea I had when I saw Banner and Romanoff in Age of Ultron. Just something fun I wanted to do while I wait for the next movies to see what happens to them as a couple.**

 **Lemme know what you thought in your review. ^_^**


End file.
